libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Power charms
Aura 'moderate universal '''CL '''5th '''Slot '''see text '''Price '''2,000gp '''Weight '— '''DESCRIPTION These charms contain more than just a mere spark of an idea. They are made by those truly dedicated to their path, Like their smaller cousins, the refinement charms, these have no power alone, and must be hung from a bracelet of charms ''or a ''necklace of many charms. Unlike them, however, these take up three rings on the item holding them, and do not stack with other charms of the same type (for example, a creature could not benefit from two power charms of identity, even if they specify different creature types). *''Power Charm of the Adamant: Your mind blade, mind bolt, mind shield, and/or mind armor counts as being made of adamantine in addition to all other properties. *''Power Charm of Adaptation: ''Add one use per day of your reconfigure ability. *''Power Charm of Changing: ''Add one use per day of your veilshifting ability. *''Power Charm of the Chase: ''Once per day, you may use your grim news ability one additional time per encounter. *''Power Charm of Disabling: ''While you have your gentle touch ability at full essence capacity, increase the save DC of your stunning fist ability by 1. *''Power Charm of the Empowered: ''You gain one additional point of animus at the beginning of combat. *''Power Charm of Excess: ''You gain one temporary essence. This essence cannot be invested into receptacles, and is renewed each morning. *''Power Charm of Guardianship: You gain one additional use of guardian of life per day. *''Power Charm of Identity: This charm is created with one creature type selected. While you have an active creature type (such as from the cryptic disrupt pattern ability), the selected creature type also counts as active *''Power Charm of Intensity: ''Your zeal ability lasts for two rounds instead of one. *''Power Charm of Lethality: ''Your Deadly Strikes ability lasts for one additional round. *''Power Charm of Mana: ''The user of this charm may expend a spell point to charge it. This charge may be expended as a spell point at any time. *''Power Charm of Phobia: ''Extend the radius of your aura of fear ability by 5 feet. *''Power Charm of Precision: ''Add 1d6 to the damage dealt by your sneak attack ability. *''Power Charm of Presence: ''Increase the radius of your tactical presence ability by 10 feet. *''Power Charm of Protection: The bonus on Reflex and Will saves granted by your cura te ipsum class feature increases by +1. *''Power Charm of Quicksilver: Your mind blade, mind bolt, mind shield, and/or mind armor counts as being made of mithral in addition to all other properties. *''Power Charm of Recuperation: When you use triage to heal hit points, heal 1 additional hit point per medic initiator level. *''Power Charm of Resistance: Your resist influence ability also applies to all mind-affecting effects. *''Power Charm of Revivification: Treat your effective caster or manifester level as 1 higher for spells, spell like abilities, powers, or psi like abilities that return dead creatures to life (such as the raise dead ''spell). *''Power Charm of Surging: ''Once per day, when you would suffer psychic enervation, you are instead dazzled for one round. *''Power Charm of Striking: ''This charm can hold a charge of your psychic strike. You must charge it as normal, but can move the charge to your mind weapon as a free action at any point thereafter. *''Power Charm of Tactics: ''You determine uses per day of your coordinated strike and strategies class abilities by using the higher of your Intelligence or Charisma modifier. *''Power Charm of the Unyielding: ''Increase your damage reduction class ability by 1 point. *''Power Charm of the Waves: ''This charm is created with one weapon group selected. You may use weapons of that group underwater without penalty, as though under the effects of the ''freedom of movement ''spell. *''Power Charm of the Winds: ''Once per day, you may expend a use of your wind reader ability as you are manifesting a power that targets only yourself to make it a swift action. '''CONSTRUCTION' Requirements '''Craft Wondrous Item, creator must possess the class feature to be refined '''Cost 1,000 GP Category:Source: Steelforge: Book 1 Category:Source: Divergent Paths: Medic